From a Cat's View
by Fate-of-Wishes
Summary: Everyone knows Happy likes Carla. But does she like him back? Read a story from Carla's perspective (mostly) and find out the truth. A one-shot with a bucket load of fluff and cheesiness... I think.


**Herro! Welcome to a Happy x Carla one-shot!**

**I really think the two were so so so adorable and I came up with this while writing my first (I'll call it my first now, 'cuz it was the first one I finished) fan fiction.**

**Well enjoy some fluff and other stuff and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Carla P.O.V**

I hear my name being called. I turned to see that little blue cat. He was trying to offer me a fish again. When will he get it?

I sigh, "No thank you."

He looked at me with soft eyes. My heart skipped a beat, but I hid it. I turn away and head towards Wendy. The child was talking to Romeo, a rare sight I must say. Oh well, at least she has someone her age to talk to. I think.

Are we as old as we were before, or had we still aged over the seven years on Tenrou Island? I pondered for a bit, eager for the answer. Not that I would have it. I sighed. Why do I think of these things at times like these? There is no sense in trying to reason out this. Wendy is still a little girl at heart. That is what is important.

Behind me I hear Mira say how cute they look.

Why do I put up with all of this?

~Time Skip~

Wendy and I have at last reached Fairy Hills. We were preparing for a mission tomorrow and I couldn't wait to leave and do something more productive than to just sit and talk at the guild. I guess that is what you do at a guild.

I have to say though, Wendy has grown and matured over the years. I have to be proud with her. My thoughts then wander back to the blue feline.

Why can't **he **more mature. I mean, Natsu may be older than Wendy, but there is still no excuse for the behaviour of that annoying cat. He is playful, he isn't serious half the time. He's always laughing, smiling that really annoying little smile…

"Carla," I look up. Wendy is staring at me with a serious look on her face. I shake my head, "Child, don't you know that it is rude to stare? What is it?"

"You're turning pink."

"What?"

"I mean your face is a bit pink." Wendy hands me a small mirror. And indeed, my face does seem a bit pink.

"Oh."

"Are you feeling alright?" Wendy asks, politely. I look up once more and nod.

"I think I'll go to sleep now."

I lie down, thinking deeply. Why would I go pink like that? I feel fine, great to say the least. But what could make me go like that? All I was doing was thinking about the tom cat-

I feel my cheeks redden. Why? Why him? Has he finally gotten to me? What is wrong with me? For once I don't know. Why does my heart beat fast when he smiles? He annoys me. What is this feeling?

Argh. It's late, I should be getting to sleep. Maybe I will feel better in the morning.

**Happy P.O.V**

I miss Carla already, she left this morning without a goodbye.

Maybe I should tie a pink bow to an even bigger fish then give it to her when she gets back. Why doesn't she accept my fish anyway? I'm nice to her. Lucy's mean to Natsu but they still are close friends. They get along better than friends.

Why do I have to try so hard, and Natsu doesn't have to do _anything_. I sigh. Maybe Natsu attracts different types of girls…

"Hey 'lil buddy. What 'cha thinking about?"

"UH," I'm gonna get caught! "Um, Natsu… Can I ask you a question?"

I look around the guild. I then see Lucy talking with Mira at the counter.

"Alone."

"Uh, sure 'lil buddy. How about by the lake where we go fishing?"

"Okay, let's go!" I rush Natsu and me out of here before Lucy notices us. If she follows us, I'll be in big trouble with Natsu, Lucy and Mirajane. She'll be at me for wrecking some chances of them being a couple.

~Time Skip~

We reach the pond and I see a fish jump leap through the water. I wait 'til it vanishes in the distance.

"Natsu, how do…"

"Yeah, Happy?"

"Um, how do you get Lucy to like you?"

"Eh?"

"I said –"

"I heard you. I don't know. It just… happened."

**Natsu P.O.V**

Damn. He's having trouble with Carla again.

I better be careful with what I say. He'll start saying that I love Lucy if I don't watch what I say. What do I tell him?

**Happy P.O.V**

"Natsu?"

"Just tell her how you feel. Or just be… you. Maybe things are better that way."

"Wow Natsu, when did you get so smart?"

"HEY!"

**Carla P.O.V**

We finish the task in just one day. A new record for us with a job like this. We stay in a hotel however for tonight.

"Carla?"

"Yes Wendy?"

"Uh, I've been thinking. And I and Romeo have been talking…"

"Hmm?" She better not be growing up too fast.

"Um, we were thinking about going on a mission together. So we can get to know each other. Become friends."

"And I'm guessing it's just the two of you. I'll be staying back at the guild in the meantime?"

"Yes, I mean, if you allow it of course. I don't want to do anything without your permission…"

I sigh, at least she's making friends her own age… I think. "It's okay. You may go. But show me the job first."

I swear she lit up. "REALLY! Thank you Carla! You're the best!" She then jumped and gave me a hug.

I embraced back then thought about what to do while they were gone. I guess I'll have to stay with Pantherlily…

~Time Skip~

Well, Pantherlily and Gajeel are on a mission themselves, so that leaves the tom cat.

"Hi Carla," he's waving at me from the other side of the guild. He flies up and lands a meter from me.

"Would you like a fish?" This time the ribbon is pink, and the fish is bigger than usual.

I sighed, he was trying even harder.

"Happy -"

"Yay! You didn't call me tom cat!"

He walks off, clearly satisfied with himself. I stifle a laugh. Why is it _now _do I think he's kind of adorable?

I sigh and shake my head. That tom cat is really getting to me.

I fly to the counter where Mirajane and Lucy are talking.

"Oh, hey Carla!" Lucy waves at me, Mirajane follows.

"I saw you talking with Happy…" Mirajane starts I go to cut her off but Lucy interrupts.

"And we think you guys are adorable!" They say in unison. I step back, feeling heat rise to my face.

"What? No, I'm sorry. The tom cat? You can't be serious." I manage to stammer out. I must clearly look disorientated. I feel ashamed for letting my feelings begin to show. I must keep these hidden. I can't control them.

"Aww, but you're blushing!" They repeat in unison.

"Hi Carla, what's going on?" I turn to see Happy. Caught up in the moment I squeak then fly out of the guild.

**Happy P.O.V**

Carla squeaked. That's not good.

"Wait," I turn to face Mira and Lucy. "What happened?"

They weren't listening they were just squealing and blabbering on about something…

I fly off after Carla.

**Carla P.O.V**

I can't believe I squeaked. That was so unbelievable. Now those two won't leave me alone for another week. Levy might be informed as well. What have I done?

I think back to the moment and my eyes feel wet. What if he found out? I would be so embarrassed. I feel my face redden. I fly into a forest and find myself a clearing with a pond. I stop and sit by the lake.

The water is clear and I saw a fish every now and then. It truly was a lovely sight.

"Carla?" I turn around. Happy is standing there, no fish in his hands.

"What is it tom cat?"

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit flustered so I came here, looking for you."

I nod. At least he cares.

"I'm fine."

"You know if you ever need me, I'll be here. I like you Carla." He then smiled his annoying smile. But this time it wasn't annoying. It was more so, uplifting.

"Thank you, tom cat." I stood up. The sun was beginning to set and Wendy and Romeo were going to be back soon.

Happy looked cute, but settled, he was sitting down beside me now, watching the sun set. I watched him for a while. He really did look adorable.

He may not save my life. But he does always make me feel better. I don't hide it any more. I sit down and giggle. Happy looks at me shocked.

"I can laugh too, you know." I'm smiling now. He smiles too, clearly happier than he has ever been before. I tilt my head to the side, looking at him and the sunset. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

I stand up, ready to leave. He stands up as well. "Carla?"

I look back to him. "What is it?"

"Smile, laugh more often will ya?"

I stare at him. He does really look cute in the orange sky.

"Ugh, fine."

He smiles, laughs himself then hugs me before flying away.

I stand there for a minute, frozen. I re go the events in my head then smile. He was succeeding in changing me. But I guess he's changing me for the better.

I guess emotions are good. After all, the feelings I hold for him are of something new.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it has a cheesy or whatever you want to call it ending. But oh well. Nothing much I can do.**

**Review and ... well yeah.**

**I know Carla was a bit out of character, but I really do hope she wasn't too... OOC.**

**Until next time,**

**Bye nee~**


End file.
